


[Podfic] Witches of a Certain Age by Leela

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> "I'm far too old for a young woman like you," Minerva had said when Andromeda was seventeen and Minerva in her forties. But Andromeda was about the same age as Minerva had been and had lived a full life since they'd parted. She wasn't about to let her use that excuse again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Witches of a Certain Age by Leela

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witches of a Certain Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/162243) by [Leela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela). 



> Recorded for [HP Podfic Fest 2014](http://hp-podfic-fest.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to Leela for giving Blanket Permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/witches_of_a_certain_age.mp3)

## Length:

00:12:07 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/witches_of_a_certain_age-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 11.9 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/witches_of_a_certain_age-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 6.5 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
